Aku, Kamu dan Pantai
by MoMyoZa
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke begitu bosan menunggu Naruto dipantai. Bad summary. Cekidot saja langsung. RnR ok :) enjoy (SasuxNaru)


Pantai Barat Konoha adl destinasi liburan musim panas yg pling populer bgi wrga kota. Meskipun musim panas tahun ini lebih terik dr tahun sblmnya, hal itu sma skali tak mengurangi semangat pr pengunjung pantai konoho yg sll penuh tiap tahunnya. Gadis2 berbikini warna warni nampak lalu lalang dg tawa genit , tali bikini mrk yg melambai lambai seakan menggundang gejolak bawah sadar pr pemuda, tentu sja ajang kencan buta pun jdi plihan utama. Para pemuda pun berlomba lomba menunjukkan pesona mrk, dr yg jgo surfing, jgo volii, smpai pamer otot perut. Semua hal konyol itu dilakukan pr pejantan hnya utk menarik perhatian pr betina.

Namun tak demikan halnya dengan sasuke. Uchiha muda itu bhkn tak perlu repot2 utk pamer otot maupun keahlian, Seperti pemandangan saat ini, sang raven tengah duduk dg angkuhnya di kursi pantai, tangannya terlipat didada,kaca mata hitam bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Sementara gadis2 berkerumun berebut utk bsa lbh dkat dg pemuda berambut raven itu. Membuat iri saja.

"Hy sasuke-kun, mw kah kau berenang bersama q, bukankah hari ini sgt cerah utk berenang", seorang gadis berambut pink berusaha merayunya. Bikini pink bunga2nya terlihat kontras dg kulitnya yg putih mulus. Oh man, siapa yg tk mw berkencan dg gadis sexy sprtinya?!. Dg malu malu ia mendekat, merapatkan bongkahan kenyal yg trtutp bikini itu kelengan sasuke. "Kau mw kn suke?",tanya nya genit. Sasuke melirik gadis pink berjidat lebar itu jijik. Ia menarik lengannya kasar tak sudi bersentuhan lbh lama dg sii pinky.

"Pergi ! Kau menyakiti mata q pinky!",

Gadis pink itu sontak berwajah pucat, kecewa dn malu tentu sja ia rasakan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal, dg muka tertekuk ia pergi begitu sja. Sasuke melempar death glare andalan keluarga uchiha yg terkenal mematikan itu kpd pr gadis2 yg mc mengerumuninnya membuat barisan bikini itu berpencar satu persatu.

-sasuke pov-

Aq mengeluarkan sebuah benda biru tipis dr kantong celana pendek biru q. Tidak ada tanda2 e-mail ataupun telepon msuk.

Aq mendesah kesal. menunggu lbh dr 2jam tentu bukan kebiasaan uchiha. Apalagi dg gadis2 centil yg sll berusaha menggoda membuat sakit mata saja. Masih terngiang diingatan, semalam saat tiba2 sii dobe kesayangan q itu menelpon, suaranya terdengar sgt bahagia saat mengajak q pergi kepantai. Ajakan kencan heh. Tentu saja aq lgsg meng-iya-kan ajakan kencan itu terlebih jika mengingat kelemotan dobe-chan ku mengartikan smw perhatian q slma ini. Damn! Uchiha ganteng ini hruz menelan pil pahit tiap kali sii dobe mengartikan perhatian q yg membara ini sbg sebuah persahabatan! What the hell! Jika itu bukan kau dobe, aq tentu akan segera memblack list mu dlm list gebetan q. Dan skrg dia terlambat Salahkan kebodohannya yg tak mw q jemput dg mobil porche kesayangan q dn lebih memilih janjian ditempat.

-normal pov-

Sasuke mc setia mengamati ponsel pintarnya itu, sampai tiba2 seorang pemuda berambut blonde dg tas orange di punggug berlari kearahnya dg nafas pendek-pendek dn keringat mengucur deras.

"Hosh-..teme gomen..-Hosh-.. aq tersesat -Hosh-... tadi ,gomen ne",

Naruto-si blonde- mendudukkan tubuh tan nya itu ke pasir, meluruskan kaki2nya yg terasa kaku krn berlari tdi. Mengambil jus jeruk di meja dn meminumnya tnpa mengibaskan kemeja berwarna putih nya utk menghilangkan gerah.

"Sekali dobe ttp lah dobe,right?", sasuke tersenyum sinis kearah pemuda blonde itu membuat 4garis siku tercetak jelas di pelipis naruto

"Aq tersesat teme, salahkan sopir taxi bodoh itu! Aq bhkn hruz berlari utk smpai kesini lbh cepat! Dattebayo", naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Membalikkan tubuhnya tak mw menghadap sang raven. Sasuke menyeringai dlm diam, ia sgt menyukai-ahh bukan- sgt menggilai pemuda tan itu, bhkn ekspresi naruto kini sanggup membuatnya gelap demi tuhan bhkan jika skrg ini ada 100 wanita sexy berpakaian minim menggodanya ia akan ttp keukeh memilih sii blonde. Baginya naruto 1000x lbh sexy dn menggoda. Tapi menunggu sprti ini membuat sasuke ckup lelah, tentu sifat egois uchiha tk mengizinkannya utk mengalah pd lovelydovey nya itu.

Melihat sasuke yg berwajah masam, membuat naruto tak enak hati. Ia yg mengajak pemuda pucat itu kesini bhkn sasuke menawarinya utk berangkat bersama, namun ia tolak dn akhirnya terlambat begini. Ohh ayolah siapa yg sudi menunggu 2jam di cuaca sepanas ini. Naruto memutuskan utk mengajak sasuke berenang, ia berdiri menaruh tasnya di meja lalu mulai melepas kemeja serta celana pendeknya dan hnya meninggalkan boxer pendek berwarna orange utk menutupi area pribadinya. Memamerkan tubuh tan dg perut rata dn 2 tonjolan pink yg sgt menggoda libido sang raven. Tanpa naruto ketahui sasuke menatapnya terus tnp jeda menikmati tubuh eksotis kesukaannya. Kaki jenjang yg menantang itu pasti bgtu indah jika ia bisa membukanya lebar menaruhnya di bahu lalu mulai melakukan hal2 indah berdua. Terlebih bongkahan pantatnya yg sintal itu membuat libido sang uchiha sukes naik dg tajamnya. Ahh~ seandainya kesempatan itu ada, sasuke berjanji akan membuat sang blonde mendesah spnjang malam meneriakkan namanya, meminta utk dipuaskan.

"Ayo qta berenang suke! Lautnya trlalu indah utk dilewati bgtu saja!", ajak naruto menarik narik lengan sasuke agar mw mengikutinya. Tapi sii empunya hnya diam dn mlah menatapnya lekat.

"Apa sih yg kau lihat teme?! Ayolah qt bersenang senang", rajuk naruto kesal merasa tak ditanggapi. Sasuke tersenyum miring, menjilat bibir bawahnya yg basah. "Tak ada", ia menggeleng pelan, lalu berdiri mengimbangi dobe-nya

"Hanya sdg melihat pemandangan indah sja", tangan sasuke tnpa sungkan meremas pantat naruto gemas. Membuat sang pemilik memekik kaget n meneriakinya dg sumpah serapah.

Sasuke Menulikan telinganya berjalan mendahului sang blonde dg senyum nista tersungging dibibirnya.

-Fin-


End file.
